Telling the Team
by amethystdragonnight
Summary: Pidge and Lance started going out after realizing they liked each other. The only problem now is telling the rest of Team Voltron. Post season 5.
1. Coran

Pidge's POV:

1\. Coran

I take a deep breath and look up at Lance, hesitating in the door to the bridge.

"Are you sure about this?" I ask, wringing my hands.

"Of course, Pidge," he says. His warm smile sends little flutters through me. He puts his hands on top of mine and turns them over, leaning down to kiss my palm. My face turns beet red. Lance chuckles. "Relax, it's just Coran. Now, I'm going to tell Matt. Can't tell Keith, he's still with the Blade. Meet you later?"

I gulp.

"Your room. And...good luck with Matt. Hopefully he won't point a gun at your head." Lance grins and kisses my forehead before walking away. I turn toward the bridge and call, "Coran!", waving the mustachioed Altean over to me. I try to calm my racing heart by taking a deep breath.

"Hello, number five!" he says with a wave. "What can I do for you?"

I blink slowly, take a breath, and blurt it out.

"Lance and I are dating!"

Coran blinks down at me for a few seconds, and for every moment of silence that passes my stomach forms a new knot. How could Lance have thought this was a good idea? How did he convince me to do this? What am I -

"Pidge, that's wonderful!" Coran says finally. He ruffles my hair with a hand. My mouth falls open.

"You're...ok with it?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

I put a hand to my heart and exhale. Oh, thank goodness. My heart was beating out of my chest just a few seconds ago. I was afraid I was going to pass out. I'm so caught up in my relief I don't hear Coran when he asks a question, and I shake my head and ask him to repeat it.

"I said, how long? Surely this didn't start yesterday." He smiles, and I can't help but return it.

"About a week ago," I say, adjusting my glasses. Coran chuckles.

"So that's what you two were doing during the meeting." Instantly my face flushes, and I wave my hands.

"N-no! Not like that! We were just talking!" I wipe my forehead, hoping I'm not sweating as hard as I think I am. Coran just smiles.

"Ah, to be young. You know, this reminds me of a time when I was just like you, on Altea. Oh there was this delightful young Altean that had my stomach doing flips! I would-"

Before he can finish, I bolt from the room. I get about two hallways away before I collapse against the wall, panting.

"All right." I whisper to myself. "Meet Lance in his room, them tell the rest of the team. Doesn't sound so hard."

Why, why is this so impossible?


	2. Matt

2\. Matt

Lance's POV

I clear my throat as I walk into the Green Lion's hangar, seeing Matt looking up at the robotic cat. He turns to look at me, and gives me a wave.

"Lance!" Matt grins. "What's up?"

I cough, nerves suddenly shooting up and down my body. I bite my lip and put a hand to the back of my neck.

"So...uh...Pidge." I mentally smack myself on the head. Of all things, I had to open with that.

"Yeah? What about her?"

I dig a tie into the floor, not looking at Matt. I didn't think it would be this hard. He is her brother, after all. I hope he doesn't start throwing things at me once I tell him.

"Pidge. Yes. Pidge. The hacker. Short, usually wears green, cute-" I cut myself off before I can say anything else to embarrass myself. I grind my teeth together as I stare at the floor.

"Lance?" Matt gives me a lopsided smile. "You ok? Is Pidge ok?"

"Yeah! Yeah she's fine, I'm fine. Great, actually. You see...I'm...well, Pidge and I are..."

"Hm?" Matt asks, crossing his arms.

"...dating." I mutter, voice barely louder than a mumble. Matt stops moving. I suck in a breath, waiting for the inevitable punch to the face. I close my eyes. Here it comes...

All Matt says is "Oh.". I open my eyes.

"What?" Even I can hear the clear confusion in my voice.

"Wow. That's...good. I guess," Matt says, uncrossing his arms. I blink.

"Good? You're not going to punch me? I mean, I am going out with your sister," I say. Matt chuckles.

"Believe me, it did cross my mind. But no, I'm not that kind of guy." He waves a hand. "Besides, I've seen the way she looks at you. I think you'll give her some fun, which anyone could use right now, especially Pidge. She can get wrapped up in her head."

"Yeah...," I say wistfully. "She can do that."

"And I think you like her too." Matt winks and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Thanks for telling me, Lance. But if you do anything to hurt her..." His eyes darken, and my blood goes cold.

"No!" I manage to blurt out. "I like her! I'd never-"

Matt laughs, removing his hand.

"Relax, buddy. I'm just making sure that's clear. She's been through a lot. We all have." He stares off into the distance for a moment before looking back at me and smiling. "I'm glad she has you."

"Thanks." I say honestly, letting out a breath. I give Matt a wave before exiting the hangar. That wasn't so bad. Besides, now I get to see my girlfriend.


	3. Allura

3\. Allura

Pidge's POV

I step out of Lance's room, my lips still tingling with the memory of this kiss he just gave me. I take a breath, hesitate for a second, and set off down the hallway. Thank goodness, Lance and I only have three more people to tell. Now, it's my responsibility to go tell two, while Lance only has to tell one. Not that I'm mad. Shiro and Allura are my responsibilities, and since Shiro's like my dad and Lance used to have a crush on Allura and it would be kind of awkward, it makes sense.

Finally I see the light from Allura's room, and I step carefully into the doorway.

"Um, Allura?" I ask, voice small. Shoot. The princess turns from watching the mice dance, a grin still on her face.

"Pidge!" She walks over to me, and I step into the room. "What can I help you with?"

"Well-" I squeak, then cut myself off as my voice jumps an octave. Allura chuckles, and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"What is it?" She says. I blink, biting my lip. Coran wasn't so bad. And Lance had an all right time telling Matt. Why should this be any different?

"Well..." I take a deep breath. "Lance and I are going out. Dating." I keep my eyes open, determined to keep my courage this time. I watch with puzzlement as Allura's eyes widen, and her brow furrows.

"What?"

"What are you...is something wrong?" I say. Allura steps back.

"Pidge," she says. "You do realize...we're in a war. You or Lance...could get hurt. We don't have time." She bites her lip. "I...wasn't expecting this."

"Allura...why are you so upset?" I ask, crossing my arms. "I don't get it."

"Pidge, I don't expect you to understand," she says, sitting down on her bed. "But...well, this is risky. Very risky. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"No." I say, voice rising. "I don't. Why is this a problem?"

"Because. It's just..." Her eyes fill with pain, and she looks away. "You wouldn't..."

"Don't tell me I wouldn't get it. Just tell me what's wrong with Lance and I going out!" My voice is at a shout now. I've never risen my voice at Allura. Ever. But now I'm seeing red and shaking. She has no right to be upset over this! I'm about to keep shouting, but I lose my voice when she turns back to me, tears in her eyes.

"Because I lost my father, and I loved him! Loved him more than anything." Her voice drops suddenly, from a cry to a whisper. "I don't want you to lose Lance." She brushes her hair behind her ear with a hand. "I'm sorry, Pidge. I don't mean to be angry with you."

I stand there for a moment, stunned.

"No, Allura." I say finally, stepping closer. "I'm sorry. I...should've looked at it from your perspective. This is my first war. So...I really don't see things the way you do. Sorry. But thanks for your concern." I try to smile, and meet Allura's eyes. She gives me a small smile back.

"Thank you, Pidge. I really am happy for you. You and Lance are going to be incredible together. I do hope he'll calm down after this." She and I chuckle. After we both take a breath, she gives me a wry grin. "Interesting that he chose the one girl he never flirted with."

"You're telling me," I say, sitting down beside her. "When we finally had...the talk...it was a shock to me. Nice, though."

"Is that why it bothered you when he flirted with other girls?"

"Yeah, actually," I say. I stare up at the ceiling. "Even when he flirted with you, it kinda hurt, you know."

"Well I'm glad that's over for you now. And I'm glad he chose you. You'll make each other very happy." I look back at her, and we laugh. I hop off the bed, and when my feet are on the floor, she stands too and gives me a hug. I freeze for a moment, but lean into the embrace.

"Thanks, Allura," I say, separating from her. After a wave, I walk out the door, feeling warm and fuzzy. That wasn't nearly so bad as I thought it was going to be. I think I've got this!


	4. Hunk

4\. Hunk Lance's POV

"Hey, Hunk?" I ask, stepping into the kitchen. Hunk stands over another one of his creations, this one a tray of large pink…somethings, sprinkled with little green flakes. I frown at it for a moment, then look back up.

"Lance!" He grins, and waves a mitted hand. "Wanna try one?" He holds up the tray. Sighing, I walk up to him and grab one. It's surprisingly hard, like a meringue, and it crunches in my mouth with a taste like raspberries. It's…

"Amazing!" I say. Hunk's smile widens, and he takes off his mitts.

"Thanks, buddy. I've been working on them all day. Not sure what I'm going to call them yet though. Any suggestions?"

"Yeah!" I say, holding up a finger, until a thought perks up in my mind. Right, I'm here for a reason. A very…specific reason. "Actually, no." I say, putting my finger down. "Hunk, I have to tell you something." He gives me a curious look and says,

"Sure, what is it?"

I bite my lip and rub the back of my neck with a hand. Matt took it well enough, and from what Pidge told me, Coran did too, so this shouldn't be too bad. But Hunk's been my friend for forever, since I first came to the Garrison. How's he going to take it?

"Well you see, Pidge and I…"

"Are going out." He finishes. I blink, my mouth falling open.

"How'd you know?"

"Lance." Hunk gives me a flat look. "I'm one of your best friends. I can tell." He leans against the counter, a bemused smile on his face. "You know, when I figured it out, I was kind of surprised. I mean, you and Pidge? It was kind of weird at first. But as I watched you two, I realized how much fun you have together. You guys really fit. And…" To my unending surprise, tears shine in Hunk's eyes. "I'm so proud of you guys!" Suddenly he reaches across the counter and grabs me in a hug. "You two are so lucky to have each other. I'm rooting for you!"

I smile and lean into the hug. Hunk's always been a softie, and I've always been grateful. Even now, after all the battles we've fought together, he still manages to smile the same as he did back at the Garrison. I can't help but admire that.

"Thanks, man," I say into his shoulder. He lets me go, and crosses his arms.

"You two aren't going to forget about me, are you?" He says, frowning to hide his smile.

"What? No!" I say, waving my arms. "You're Hunk! We love you!"

Hunk bursts out in laughter, and pats the counter with a hand.

"Come on, sit. Tell me all about it. How'd you figure out you like her? How'd you two start going out? Give me details, man!"

I chuckle and take a seat.

"Well, it all started when she was looking for her dad…"


	5. Shiro

5\. Shiro

Pidge's POV

I take a deep breath to prepare myself as I step forward, my hand raised to knock on the door to Shiro's room. I gulp. Coran was tough, but not too bad, and Allura was easy enough. But how will Shiro react? Will he be mad, or will he accept it? I guess there's no choice but to find out. I put my hand forward and knock.

It only takes a moment for him to answer the door. Shiro looks down at me, a smile on his face.

"Hey, Pidge. What's up?"

"Well, uh..." I begin, my voice fading. I can do this. I can do this! "I wanted to talk to you," I say finally.

"Great!" He grins. "I've been meaning to speak with you too." He crosses his arms and leans against the doorway. I furrow my brow.

"Okay. What...what did you want to talk to me about?" I ask. Shiro shrugs and says,

"I know it hasn't been easy for you. With your brother, and Commander - your father. That's a lot at once. Are you holding up okay?"

Something in me loosens at his words.

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "I mean, it's been hard, but a few weeks ago I never thought I'd see either of them again. I mean, I had hope, and I was searching, but..." I shut my mouth to stop myself from rambling. Shiro smiles wide.

"I'm happy for you. You deserve your family back."

I stare up at him for a moment. The corners of my mouth twitch up. Then, with a mental slap, I remind myself what I came here for in the first place. Lance!

"Uh, Shiro?" I wince as my voice cracks. "I wanted to tell you something."

"Is this what you've been telling everyone else?" He asks. I raise my eyebrows. "Don't worry, I don't know what it is," he says. "Coran just told me you and Lance were going around sharing some news. Good news, I hope?"

"Yeah! Great news!" I say.

"That's a relief," he says, visibly relaxing. "So what is it?"

I close my eyes for a second and let it out.

"Lance and I are going out."

"Dating?" He says, raising his eyebrows. "Huh." He looks off into the distance.

"What is it?" I ask, a sudden knot in my stomach. Shiro takes a breath, and smiles wryly. He looks down at me after a few moments, and I blink at the tenderness in his gaze.

"When I met you Pidge, you were so nervous, so unsure. It felt like...like you were holding your breath. When I knew you were Matt's sister, some of that cleared up. But I still knew you were tense, more nervous than you should be at your age. You're a genius, don't get me wrong, but I knew you were taking on a lot. Too much."

Tears well in my eyes, but I bite my lip to hold them back. "I hope you get to relax now, Pidge. I can see it already. You look happy!" He grins. "With your family, and all that's happened, you deserve a break."

Before I can stop, a sob squeaks out of me. Shiro's eyes widen, and he reaches out to me. In an instant I rush toward him, wrapping my arms around him. After a few seconds of awkward silence he puts his hands on my back.

"Thank you." I mumble into his shirt. "For...for understanding."

"No problem, Pidge," he says. "No problem."

We stand like that for a few moments, until a throat clears and I shove myself away from Shiro as Lance puts his hands on his hips, an expression of mock seriousness on his face.

"Shiro, you weren't trying to steal my girlfriend, were you?" he says.

"No, no." Shiro laughs, shaking his head. "Just giving her a hug." Lance's eyes widen as he sees my face, and I realize how much of a mess I must look.

"Pidge!" He cries, running up to me. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"Yeah." I nod. "Just...talked about my family a bit. You know."

Lance wraps me up in a bear hug before I can speak a word further, and I smile into his shirt. I'm so lucky to have Lance as my...boyfriend, I guess I can call him now. The term sends shivers up my back.

"Have fun, you two. Congratulations," Shiro says, and Lance and I turn to look at him. He waves and steps toward his room. "Oh, and Pidge?"

I perk up as he says my name.

"Yeah?"

"Could you ask Allura for some more medicine? I've got that weird headache again."

"Sure," I say with a smile. Lance taps me on the shoulder and I wave goodbye to Shiro, wrapping Lance's hand in my own. "We're lucky to have this team, aren't we?" I ask. Lance looks down at me with a soft grin.

"Yeah. We are."


End file.
